Bond between Father and Daughter
by Trackster
Summary: REFURBISHED EDITION.  When Optimus Prime is feeling overwhelmed with stress, he goes out for a walk and bumps into his young, female human friend, Melanie.  Finding her feeling sad, he attempts to cheer her up...with TICKLISH consequences! CUTE STORY.


**Please Note: I do not own the Transformers, their names, brands or anything of their company and products and all credit for them goes towards Hasbro. However, I am the rightful owner to the young Scot's woman, Melanie. The occasional mentioning of one of Melanie's friends, Camille, is the rightful property of my best friend and fellow - fanfiction writer, Pikachu13.**

* * *

**Well, guys, here it is. This is my first refurbished story that I've uploaded and one that I'm sure you're all familiar with. It was hard and tiring work. But, in the end, I feel very happy with this re-write of my original story. As well as me, I just hope you guys enjoy it too. It's definitely an improvement and for all those of you who are familiar with my original verson of this story, I'm sure you won't have any difficulties spotting the changes.**

**Enjoy and please feel free to tell me what you think.**

* * *

**The Bond Between Father And Daughter****.**

Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, sighed heavily as he continued to rummage through his paperwork. He had been sitting in front of the screen of Teletraan 1 all morning working very hard. Optimus knew being a leader meant having a responsibility to his duties as well as his soldiers, but he couldn't deny he was bored stiff and feeling worn out. Most of all, he actually found himself feeling lonely. The other Autobots were either busy tending to their duties in another part of Autobot Headquarters, out on patrol around the borders or driving through the nearest cities keeping a look out for any Decepticons who may be lurking around.

Finally, reaching the end of his tether, he let out a deep sigh of frustration as he allowed the big, heavy pile of paperwork he had been holding to drop onto the control panel of Teletraan-1. The pile of paper slammed down heavily, creating an echo in the room.

Just at that moment, the old Autobot Medic, Ratchet, came walking into the room.

"Hello, Optimus," he said, cheerfully.

"Aww…hello, Ratchet," Optimus replied, wearily.

The smile on Ratchet's face turned to a look of concern when he saw Optimus leaning his elbows on the control panel of Teletraan-1, resting his head in his hands.

"Optimus, are you okay?" Ratchet asked. "Do you need any help?"

"What? Oh, no, no," replied Optimus. "Don't worry about me. I'm all right."

"No, you're not," replied Ratchet, giving Optimus a knowing frown. "What's the matter?"

Optimus sighed, heavily. "I just… have so much on my mind processor, old friend. I've been up since very early this morning. I have done lots of work, but there is still so much more needing to be done. I guess I'm feeling overwhelmed."

"In that case, you must rest, Prime," Ratchet ordered.

"I have no time for rest, Ratchet," Optimus began. "I still need to do…"

"Absolutely NOTHING," Ratchet interrupted. "You said so yourself. You've been doing nothing but paperwork and monitor observation all through the early morning. Look at you, Prime. You're stressed beyond your limits! You must take some time out to rest and relax or you could do serious damage to your internal-systems. Now, get outta here. It's a very beautiful day today, so go outside and enjoy yourself, for once."

"But, Ratchet…!"

"Doctor's orders."

Giving him a stern look, Optimus realized there was no use in arguing with the old medic. When he was right, he was right. Letting out one, last, great big sigh of defeat, Optimus put down his papers and stood up.

"Teletraan 1," he said, in his loud, majestic voice. "I'm going outside for a short period of time. Please, do not disturb me, unless it is important."

"Order received and understood, Prime," responded Teletraan 1.

Optimus began to make his way towards the entrance to Autobot Headquarters.

"And, don't come back to work until you're fully-rested and relaxed," shouted Ratchet.

Growling to himself, Optimus Prime walked outside into the daylight. Inhaling deeply, he sighed with content as he observed his surroundings. It was a beautiful late-morning. The sun was shining so brightly in the blue sky and not a single cloud could be seen for miles. The birds were singing, the bees were buzzing and there was a gentle breeze in the air.

"It is a very beautiful day, indeed," said a very relieved Optimus Prime, as he continued to walk along the desert-like floor. "Ratchet was right. I really DO need this!"

After walking for a while, Optimus neared a large patch of the Autobot borders where the ground was full of the life of flowers and grass. Due to a river being close by, the ground was more moist there, meaning fresh grass and flowers could grow and blossom in peace without any fear of the sun burning and drying them out.

Remembering Ratchet's wise words, the Autobot leader was about to settle himself down on the ground to relax when just at that moment, he thought he heard someone grunting. Looking over to the right, he spotted a very familiar figure of a young woman wandering through patches of very long grass and appeared to be….POUNCING!

"Melanie?" Optimus Prime thought to himself, rather surprised. "What is she doing all the way out here all alone?"

He quietly made his way towards the unsuspecting woman, who continued to prowl through the grass like a cat stalking it's prey. When he was close enough to see her better, Optimus watched silently with a mixture of interest and perplex as Melanie quite literally stalked through the grass on her hands and feet.

"What in the world is she doing?" he continued to ponder to himself.

Then, stopping for a few, silent moments, she grunted as she took a giant leap forward into the air. But, the grasshopper spotted her just in time and quickly hopped away, evading her pouncing hands.

"Oooommpphh!" Melanie grunted loudly, falling flat on her stomach. She groaned sadly, remaining on her stomach as the grasshopper disappeared into a patch of long grass.

From his hiding place, a sympathetic smile appeared on Optimus' face at the sight of the young woman. She looked and sounded exactly the same way he felt.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh. Don't worry, Mel," Optimus finally spoke up, coming out from his hiding place, at last. "You'll get him next time."

"Huh?" Melanie gasped in fright upon hearing the voice. She flipped herself sideways to lay on her back and saw Optimus coming towards her. "Optimus?" She said, "where did YOU come from."

"Cybertron, originally," Optimus joked, chuckling.

"Ha-ha. Very funny," Melanie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him. "I meant, how long have you been watching me for?"

"Only a few minutes," replied Optimus.

Arriving next to her, he lowered a hand down to the young woman and gently eased her up into a sitting position. At that moment, Melanie was looking embarrassed and sad, so Optimus chose to keep his hand cupped around her back so as to provide her with comfort.

"What on earth where you doing, little one?" he asked.

Upon hearing that question, Melanie's face began to blush.

"Uhh…I was, uh…pouncing," replied Melanie, sounding very timid.

"Pouncing?" questioned Optimus. "On what?"

"Grasshoppers," replied Melanie.

Optimus was silent for a moment. Then, he spoke up.

"Why?"

Melanie put her hand behind her head in an embarrassed fashion, struggling to speak through her embarrassment. "Well…., uh…when I was a child, back in Scotland, during the hot and bright summer days, I used to love pouncing on grasshoppers. It was a hobby that I really loved doing when I was alone and didn't have anyone to play with….or…if I felt sad or bored."

She looked up at Optimus and began to titter. "Heh-heh-heh! Yeah, it's true. I'm a 26 year old adult woman and I still love to pounce on Grasshoppers. I guess no matter how old I get, I'll always be a kid at heart. I'm actually really embarrassed that you saw me doing this."

Optimus chuckled upon seeing Melanie's very bashful behaviour and gave her head a few rubs with a fingertip.

"There is no shame in staying young in the heart, little one," he spoke, softly. "And, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Optimus," said Melanie, giving the huge and mighty Autobot leader a very grateful smile.

"Now, tell me," Optimus began, speaking with concern in his voice "what are you doing out here all alone? Don't you realize that there could be Decepticons around?"

"I'm not that far from Headquarters," replied Melanie. "If there were any Decepticons around, I'm sure Teletraan-1 would tell you guys. And, I'd also run straight back to Headquarters if I saw a Decepticon or suspected, for one moment, that I was being watched by one."

Melanie then pulled herself to her feet and stood up tall to make her next point very strong and clear.

"Anyway," she continued, "I refuse to live in fear of man, beast or machine. Why should I? This is my world and if I want to go outside, then I will! I will NOT hide indoors for the rest of my life because I MIGHT be attacked by a Decepticon. Any one of us could be."

"Hmm," Optimus hummed in thought. Then, he smiled. "You have made a very good point. You should NOT have to live in fear, little one. I just don't want to lose you, that's all."

Upon hearing this, Melanie felt touched and smiled gratefully at the Autobot leader.

Then, she looked away. "I don't want to lose you either," she said, bashfully.

Optimus smiled. There was a few moments of silence between them before Optimus spoke up again.

"Where is Tracks?" He asked.

"He went off with Camille and Sideswipe to go shopping in Los Angeles."

"And, you didn't you want to go with him?" asked Optimus.

"No."

"Why not?" Asked Optimus. "You LOVE going into Los Angeles with Tracks and Camille."

"Well, I didn't feel like going today." Melanie retorted, moodily.

Optimus sighed. "What was the argument about this time, little one?"

Growling angrily, Melanie sharply turned back to Optimus. "What are you talking about?"

"Have you and Tracks been fighting again?"

"No, we haven't," snapped Melanie. "Geez! Why does everyone always think that whenever I'm in a bad mood, it's because I've had a fight with Tracks?"

"Because that's the only time you ever ARE in a bad mood," replied Optimus.

"Well, I'm not angry with Tracks, okay?"

"If you're not angry with Tracks, then what is it?" Asked Optimus. "Come on. Tell me what's wrong."

"No!"

"I might be able to help you."

Upon hearing the "H" word, Melanie became very defensive.

"I DON'T need anyone's help for ANYTHING. Thank you very much!" she snapped, angrily. "I can take care of myself."

Optimus sighed sadly, in defeat. "Very well, young one."

Optimus cared very much for his young, female human friend and he hated seeing her upset and angry. All he wanted to do was make her happy again. But, he couldn't do much if she refused to speak to him.

"_Perhaps, if I can cheer her up, she might talk to me," _Optimus thought, hopefully.

"So, young one. Would you care to teach me how to catch grasshoppers too," he asked, cocking a metallic eyebrow at her.

"Huh?" Melanie exclaimed, wondering if she had heard him right. "You can't catch grasshoppers. You're HUGE!"

"Maybe," said Optimus. "But, I still wish to learn how to play this game. After all, it may come in useful."

There was a look of contemplation on Melanie's face for a few moments.

"All right," she agreed, shrugging her shoulders. "Well, first of all, you have to be totally quiet and listen out for the sounds of grasshoppers shuffling their legs together. Then, remaining quiet, you simply locate where the really fast, shuffling sound is coming from and this is where you've gotta have really sharp vision."

Optimus smiled, noticing the embarrassment was quickly being replaced with excitement as she explained how to catch grasshoppers.

"You have to use your eyes and your ears to locate the whereabouts of the grasshopper and you can always tell when you've found one because you can see them shuffling their legs together really fast. Then, you pause for a few moments and when the time is right, you pounce, just like a cat."

"And, what do you do with the grasshopper when you catch it?" Asked Optimus, curiously.

Melanie cocked an eyebrow up at the Autobot leader, looking puzzled.

"You let it go," she simply replied.

Optimus looked back down at the young woman, looking equally as puzzled.

"If you do not intend any harm upon the grasshopper, then what is your purpose in catching it in the first place?"

"…For FUN!" Melanie replied. "But then, what would YOU know about fun? You're the Autobot Commander. You're too busy fighting Decepticons and being in charge, bossing everyone else around and getting your own way to have fun, right?"

"Now, now, Melanie. There is no need for that," said Optimus, sternly. "I don't know why you're upset, but please, don't take it out on me. Besides, as commander of the Autobots, I have responsibilities. However, I assure you, I can still have fun when I want to."

"Yeah, right," she scoffed before mumbling under her breath. "You old codger."

Unfortunately, she didn't mumble her words quietly enough and Optimus Prime cocked a suspicious-looking metallic brow at her.

"What was that, Mel?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Melanie blurted out.

"Hmm," Optimus replied, staring at her for a few moments in wonder before looking up.

"Old, deaf and gullible," Melanie whispered to herself, beginning to giggle.

Upon hearing this, Optimus snapped his face right back down at the unsuspecting young woman, who had already turned away from him when she had whispered her words and was giggling quietly. Melanie didn't know the hearing of an Autobot was so much more acute than that of a human's, so she thought she was safe. Optimus chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. Then, his tender smile turned into a mischievous grin as he realized she was completely off-guard.

Cupping his hands together, he slowly and silently reached down towards her. However, the moment Melanie noticed a large, dark shadow cast over her, she looked up and cried out in alarm as Optimus' large, but gentle hands suddenly landed upon her, engulfing her in total darkness as he trapped her within his cupped hands.

"Hey!" Melanie cried out, a little fearfully. "Let me out!"

"Ha-ha-ha! I'm not too bad at pouncing, am I?" Optimus chuckled. "I like this game."

Optimus continued to chuckle as he felt Melanie's small hands pressing and prodding against the metallic-skin of his palms and fingers, trying to find some way of escape. But there was no way out and as soon as Melanie realized this, the feeling of prodding stopped.

"So, do you give up yet?" He asked.

"Optimus, come on," Melanie moaned. "Lemme out!"

"All right, young one," said Optimus, smiling as he parted his thumbs slightly, creating a small hole within his cupped hands.

Seeing daylight coming through the small hole above her, Melanie jumped up and grabbing onto the side of his fingers, began to climb through the small hole. When her head and upper body were poking out of his hands, he instantly, but gently held her in place, preventing her from moving anymore.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, grunting and puffing as she tried to pull herself free. "You're supposed to let the grasshopper go afterwards."

"But, THIS little grasshopper has been a naughty little grasshopper," replied Optimus, grinning.

"Huh?" Said a confused Melanie, wondering if Optimus had REALLY just said that.

"What were those three little words you said about me a minute ago?" Optimus asked.

Suddenly realizing Optimus had ACTUALLY heard what she said, she began to squirm nervously within his large fingers, which were curled tightly around her and holding her in place.

"Words?" She said, tittering as she tried to get away. "What words?"

"The ones that would be perceived as insulting and disrespectful, especially towards your commander and friend."

"But, Optimus. I didn't say anything," said Melanie. Her nervous giggling soon turned into a giggling of playfulness. "You must be going senile in your old age."

Melanie gave a huge gasp the instant she realized she had said her VERY BAD choice of words out loud this time.

"OH-HO-HO-HO!" Optimus laughed, in amusement. "Now, you're REALLY going to get it, little one!"

Melanie began to scream with uncontrollable laughter when she felt Optimus' two forefinger-tips poking and prodding into her sides. Optimus was actually giggling as he watched his helpless young friend kicking and squirming crazily within his grip.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! No-ho-ho-ho! Optimus, aha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Please! That tickles," she laughed, clawing on his large fingers crazily in an attempt to free herself. "I can't take it! I CAN'T TAKE IT, aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

Optimus grinned. "Are you prepared to apologize for those words you called me just now?"

"But, I didn't say anything," Melanie laughed.

"You little liar."

Picking her up carefully and holding her in his one hand, he wrapped the thumb and forefinger of that hand around her upper body, leaving her lower-body completely vulnerable. Then, using his other, free hand, he began to poke and wiggle his fingertip into her small, soft, warm stomach.

"Aaaaaaahhh! No…aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Not there, please," Melanie cried out, screaming with laughter. "You're tickling. You're tickling!"

Optimus chuckled as he watched Melanie kicking her legs around furiously in a futile attempt to keep his finger away from her stomach, which was tickling her like crazy. She squirmed furiously within his grip, but couldn't get free.

"Cootchie cootchie coo," Optimus crooned playfully, continuing to tickle Melanie's small, soft stomach.

Very soon, Melanie became so tired from laughing and squirming so furiously, that she finally succumbed.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Optimus! I'm sorry! I was only playing," she laughed, beginning to cry a little as tears seeped from her eyes. She barely gasped out her last words. "Aww, please, stop. It tickles so much!"

Taking pity upon her totally weak and exhausted condition, Optimus smiled and stopped tickling her, allowing her to lay in the palm of his hand. Holding her carefully, Optimus sat himself down comfortably on the ground and lay down on his back. He then lay the heavily panting Melanie onto his chest and began to stroke her gently with a few fingers.

"Aww, MAN!" Melanie gasped, still giggling a little.

"There, there, little one," he spoke soothingly. "You're okay. Easy now."

It took Melanie a few minutes before she managed to catch her breath and her breathing finally returned to normal. As she slowly began to sit up, Optimus aided her by allowing her to hold onto his fingers for support. The two of them looked at each other and exchanged playful grins.

"That wasn't fair," she giggled.

Optimus laughed. "It's no different to you catching grasshoppers."

"I don't TORTURE the grasshoppers!"

Optimus laughed once again and reaching his arms up, crossed them behind his head. With his optics closed and relaxing himself, he could feel the tiny human crawling around on his chest as she made herself more comfortable. She was just about to lay down and relax with Optimus, but then he suddenly let out a long, mournful sigh. This alarmed Melanie as she had never heard him make a sound like that before.

"Hey! What's wrong?" She asked with concern, sitting up quickly and looking straight at Optimus' face.

"Aww, nothing, little one," Optimus sighed, giving her a sad smile. "I'm just feeling very….overwhelmed this morning."

"How come?"

"Well…there are just so many things on my mind-processor right now," he said, solemnly.

"What things?"

"Megatron," replied Optimus, sadly. "When the Decepticons will strike next and where. The amount of paperwork and screen monitoring needing to be done. Worrying about the safety of my soldiers, my friends…and you."

Melanie gave Optimus a shy, but grateful smile when he said that.

"I can take care of myself," Melanie spoke, softly.

"Heh-heh-heh. I'm sure you can," replied Optimus, chuckling as he stroked her head with a fingertip, "but, I always worry about you. I'm always worrying about the safety of the world and the universe. Always worrying that if I make any mistakes, I…"

Feeling he had said too much already, Optimus let out another long, forlorn sigh.

"Aww, Optimus," said Melanie, sympathetically. "I didn't know you had so much you needed to do."

"Yes, little one," said Optimus. "As the leader of the Autobots and the keeper of the Autobot Matrix of leadership, I have a heavy burden to carry and many duties to attend to. Unfortunately, being commander doesn't permit me to have much…"fun"…and is nothing to do with bossing everyone else around and getting my own way."

Immediately, Melanie was overcome with guilt upon remembering her previous outburst to him. Her eyes began to tear up a little.

"Sorry," she whimpered, cringing in shame.

Optimus' large blue optics shone like crystals as he gazed tenderly at the young woman sitting on his chest. Cupping a hand around her back, he used a fingertip to stroke her head and back. Despite that Optimus was genuinely okay, Melanie felt terrible for not being more understanding towards Optimus' position and responsibilities as the Autobot Leader. The feeling of guilt was very painful for Melanie to endure. Although her back was turned to him, Optimus' very acute sense of hearing was able to pick up her faint sobbing and sniffing. Wrapping his thumb and fingers around her body, he lifted her from his chest and gently pulled her into an embrace around his neck. He cupped his hand around Melanie's body as she wrapped her arms wide around his big neck, hugging him tight.

"Sshhh…Sshhh. It's all right, Mel," Optimus spoke softly, stroking her back with a few finger.

"I really didn't mean it," she whimpered.

"I know, young one," Optimus spoke softly. "I know you didn't mean it. It's perfectly natural for you to think of me as a boring, old and always serious Autobot because of my leadership responsibilities. Believe me, Mel, you are certainly not the first."

Melanie snapped her head up.

"I DON'T think you're a boring, old and always serious Autobot," she blurted out. "But, then again….you always seem so…worried…and you don't really laugh much, do you?"

A sad smile appeared on Optimus' face as he gazed down at his young friend.

"Unfortunately, I don't have much to laugh about these days."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" She asked.

Optimus gave Melanie a grateful, but sad smile.

"I'm afraid not, little one."

"There must be SOMETHING I can do to make you feel happy again."

Sadly, Optimus shook his head.

"I appreciate your concern, little one. I really do. And, I admire your determination. But, this isn't anything you need to concern yourself about. Besides, I don't wish to place my burden of troubles onto you too."

Melanie sighed deeply, feeling disappointed and useless that she couldn't do anything to make her friend feel better. With a sympathetic look on her face, she reached up and wrapping her arms as wide as she could around Optimus' face, she gave his metallic cheek a few, friendly kisses.

"Heh-heh-heh! Aww, Mel," Optimus chuckled with great affection. "You little softy, you."

He nuzzled his fingertip into the side of Melanie's body, tickling her and causing her to giggle and flinch away.

Even though she couldn't think of anything to make Optimus feel happy again, she decided to remain with him to keep him company until the other Autobots had returned from their duties. On a more personal note, Melanie didn't want to be alone either, especially at that moment. Seeing as Tracks and Camille had pretty much bailed out on her, this gave her even more reason to want to stay with Optimus.

Crossing his arms behind his head, Optimus rested his head down. He let out a great, big sigh, his chest rising slowly before slowly going back down again as he exhaled.

Crawling away from his neck, Melanie began to climb up onto Optimus' chest. He began to chuckle non-stop as he felt his small human friend climbing down his body until she reached his lower abdomen. When she finally did so, she began to snuggle on a soft spot in the centre of his abdomen that was not concealed by armour. This action caused Optimus to chuckle even louder.

"Ha-ha-ha! Will you PLEASE, settle down," he begged, giggling as he cupped a hand over the young woman to keep her still. "You're tickling me."

"Sorry," Melanie grinned. She was quiet for a few moments and then let out a sudden giggle. "Optimus Prime….leader of the Autobots….keeper of the Autobot Matrix of leadership….excellent fighter, can smash up Decepticons and defeat even Megatron himself….is TICKLISH! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Optimus' body rumbled as he laughed softly and heartily.

As Melanie snuggled against the warm, soft spot on Optimus' stomach, it was then that she spotted an opening to his armour plating. As Melanie listened to Optimus' happy giggling and taking into account what was causing the great, mighty Optimus Prime to giggle, she was suddenly filled with a great feeling of playfulness. With a big, mischievous smile on her face, she quickly crawled into the opening to Optimus' armour before he even had a chance to know what was happening. But, almost immediately, he did and upon feeling the tiny hands and feet crawling around on his cybernetic skin, Optimus' body gave a sudden, hard jolt as he let out a startled squeal of laughter.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Oh, no…NO, please," Optimus exclaimed, giggling uncontrollably. "Don't go on there! Please, young one. Not in there."

Melanie just laughed. In desperation, he made a futile grab for Melanie in an attempt to stop her from burrowing her way any further inside his armour. But, unfortunately, by the time he thought of doing this, she was already inside and well out of his reach. Hearing Optimus begging only made Melanie giggle more and fuelled her feeling of playfulness as she continued to crawl through along Optimus' cybernetic skin, making her way further and further into his armour, earning more deep squeals and tittering from the Autobot Leader.

"No…plea-hee-hease!" He begged. He began to claw desperately at his stomach armour plating with one hand. "Young one. Please, come out from there!"

"But, you're so nice and warm and cosy," she said in the cutest voice she could, giggling as she continued to snuggle against his inner skin.

Just then, Melanie noticed many long and large wires running through Optimus' abdomen. Without really thinking about it, Melanie wrapped her arms around one of the wires and began to tug hard on it, playfully.

Immediately, when Optimus felt this, he threw his head back and letting out a powerful laugh, he extended out sharply on his back. The tickling sensation running through his body had only maximized 10 - fold. In his desperation to make the tickling stop, he clawed so much at his abdomen that he successfully managed to pull open a flap of armour plating, revealing the young woman inside, with her arms wrapped around one of his internals wires.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! You come out of there, you little rascal," Optimus laughed, as his hand flew down towards the young woman.

"Never," Melanie laughed, playfully.

Wrapping his thumb and a few fingers around her waist, Optimus began to tug gently on the young woman in an attempt to dislodge her from his internal wire. But, she simply refused to let go.

"Ha-ha-ha! Let go of that wire, THIS INSTANT," he laughed.

"No," Melanie laughed, grunting as Optimus continued to tug and pull on her body. "This is MY wire now. It belongs to ME!"

The two of them laughed playfully as Optimus continued to wrestle with the young woman, who absolutely REFUSED to let go of that wire. But, finally, Optimus won the fight and lifted her out and away from the centre of his abdomen. Grinning, he held her up to his face.

"Now, that wasn't fair, little one," he chuckled, as Melanie continued to giggle playfully in his hand. "You know how ticklish I am."

"Yeah, I DO," she grinned, with great mischief in her eyes.

"Ha-ha-ha! Come on, now, young one," Optimus laughed, gently placing Melanie back down onto his chest. "Settle down."

"Okay, Optimus," Melanie said, in a innocent voice.

At that present moment, Melanie was far from settled. The moment that Optimus had placed a seemingly calm Melanie back onto his chest, she gave a loud whoop of excitement.

"Tickle-pounce!" She exclaimed.

"Huh? What the…?"

Before Optimus had a chance to do anything, Melanie dove right back into the small, soft opening between his armour, scurried right back along his cybernetic skin until she reached his abdomen and grabbed onto one of the large wires within that extended across Optimus' abdomen. Extending sharply out on his back, the mighty Autobot leader threw his head back and began to roar with laughter. His laughter was so loud and majestic that it echoed across the plains for miles like the powerful roar of a lion.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Mel…aha-ha-ha! NO…aha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Plea-hease…STO-HOP I-HI-HI-HI-HIT! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Melanie giggled along with Optimus as she continued to pull and tug so hard on his abdominal wire.

Poor Optimus. Melanie had only been tickling him for less than a minute and already he was going crazy. She let out playful giggling, holding onto the very ticklish Optimus Prime as he began to rock back and fore, howling with helpless laughter. Squirming furiously, the heels of his large feet dug, shuffled and scraped against the ground as he kicked and struggling around in his laughing fit.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Oh, please, have mercy, young one…aha-ha-ha. No more. Please…aha-ha-ha….I beg you!"

Feeling a little sorry for him, Melanie released his abdominal wire, ending his tickle-torture. For the next few moments, Optimus could only remain on his back, still letting out the occasional giggle. Melanie climbed out from beneath his armour and climbed up onto Optimus' large chest, which heaved gently up and down as he took in deep breaths, refilling his oxygen tanks with fresh air.

"So, having fun yet?" She asked.

Looking down at the young woman sitting atop his chest, the two of them exchanged happy smiles.

"Why, you sneaky little…heh-heh-heh."

Laughing, sat up straight on top of Optimus' chest.

"Oh, please, have mercy, young one. I beg you," Melanie said, play-mocking Optimus' words, trying her best to imitate Optimus' deep, rumbling voice. "Let go of that wire, THIS INSTANT!"

Optimus gazed down and chuckled in amusement as the young woman laughed and fell over onto her side, rolling around on top of his chest as she laughed. Melanie was so busy laughing that she didn't see the sudden evil grin appear on Optimus' face.

"All right. That does it," Optimus growled playfully.

Melanie looked up and gasped when she saw Optimus' battle-mask slipping into place around his mouth and nose. She tittered crazily when she saw the deviously big grin shining in his big, blue optics. The sound of muffled growling emanated from within his battle-mask.

"Come 'ere, you," Optimus laughed.

Melanie let out a hearty squeal of laughter as Optimus' hand suddenly pounced upon her. Then, scooping her up into the air, Optimus wrapped his thumb and forefinger around Melanie's underarms, leaving the rest of her body and especially her stomach completely vulnerable and wide-open. Immediately, Optimus' forefinger once again attacked Melanie's small, warm and tender stomach, poking and tickling her all over.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh…..Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha! No…aha-ha-ha…Optimus, no. Please, no-ho-ho-ho…aha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I'm sorry, ha-ha-ha! I'm sorry."

Optimus laughed, thoroughly enjoying himself as he extracted his revenge on his mischievous young friend.

"So, do you still think I don't know how to have fun?" Optimus said, smirking as he continued to tickle her. "You think tickling me is fun, do you? In that case, I'll give you all the fun you can handle."

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Bring it on...aha-ha-ha…you big, old, fat, bossy lorry!" Melanie laughed out.

Realizing she was only teasing him, Optimus simply laughed. He never expected this kind of response, especially coming from someone who was presently being tickled to death and was completely at his mercy. Soon, Melanie squirmed so hard that she finally managed to escape from Optimus' grip. Falling a short distance through the air, she landed safely onto Optimus' body.

The two of them laughed so heartily as Melanie began to scurry all over the Autobot leader's body, tickling him wherever he was vulnerable without his armour.

"When I get my hands on you…," Optimus laughed, as he tried to catch Melanie with his hands.

However, Melanie was a lot faster than he realized and had sharp reflexes. Every time he made a grab for her, she either managed to dodge his hands or even worse, took cover underneath some of his armour-plating, thus making it impossible for him to get to her. This was especially bad for Optimus as Melanie was then able to continue her tickle-attack on his cybernetic skin and he couldn't stop her.

Just then, a big, sly grin appeared on Melanie's face when she came up with a new idea.

"Hey, Optimus," she called up. "Come and get me."

Letting out a squeal of laughter, Melanie ducked into an opening in Optimus' armour plating. A few seconds after she disappeared, a powerful tickling sensation was sent shivering all over and through Optimus' body. Extending sharply out on his back, Optimus snapped his head back as he was thrown into another howling fit of laughter. He could feel Melanie's tiny hands and feet scurrying all over his cybernetic skin. Just then, Melanie popped her head out from another section of his armour.

"Missed," she giggled.

"Here, now. That's not fair," Optimus laughed.

He tried to make another grab for her, only for Melanie to duck back within his armour.

"Missed again," he heard her say.

Poor Optimus just could not control his helpless laughter. Melanie's tiny hands and feet tickled his cybernetic skin as she scurried to another section of his body.

"Hey, Optimus," she called out again, poking her head out from another piece of his armour.

"Mel...aha-ha-ha! Please, come out from there before you get hurt," he begged.

It was true. Optimus did fear that Melanie may accidentally be hurt if he struggled too much…something which, unfortunately for him, Melanie used to her advantage.

Optimus tried yet again to catch her, only for her to duck right back within his armour plating. This game continued on for another minute and no matter how many attempts Optimus made to catch his young friend, she was just too fast for him. Every time he made a grab for her, all she had to do was duck back down within his armour plating where he was unable to reach her, rendering him completely at her mercy.

"Aha-ha-ha! Oh, plea-hee-hease! Stop it," Optimus laughed.

Giving up his attempts to catch her, poor Optimus was rendered to squirming around furiously on the ground, laughing and kicking his legs in the air as Melanie's tiny hands and feet continued to scurry all over his cybernetic skin.

After a few minutes had passed, the tickling became too much for Optimus to bear any longer. Knowing he was helpless, he desperately opened up the COM-link on the side of his mouth.

"Ironhide...aha-ha-ha...Ironhide, come in, PLEASE! Do you read me, Ironhide?"

There was a few seconds of static sound, until…

"This is Ironhide. I read you, Prime."

Optimus went to reply, but just then, Melanie tugged hard on another one of his abdominal wires, causing him to let out a deep squeal of laughter.

"Uhh…is everything okay with you, Optimus?" Ironhide asked, sounding concerned.

"Ironhide...hee-hee-hee. Emergency," Optimus giggled, trying so hard to suppress his powerful urge to laugh, but failing miserably. "I'm outside Autobot borders and I…aha-ha-ha…oh, just get over here now and COME ALONE! Quickly!"

With that being said, the moment Optimus allowed his COM link to go dead, he exploded in outrageous laughter.

"STOP THIS INSANE TORTURE...AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HHHAAAAA!"

Suddenly, to Optimus' surprise and great relief, the tickling sensation stopped. He no longer felt a tiny pair of hands and feet clawing at his cybernetic skin and tugging on his wires. With the powerful feeling no longer running through him like an electricity bolt, his arms and legs fell to the ground, allowing his whole body to became limp, calm and still. His chest heaved up and down as he breathed heavily, trying to re-fill his oxygen tanks. But, he became concerned with the fact that he could no longer feel Melanie moving around on his skin, nor was she making any sounds. Why had she suddenly become so still and quiet?

"Melanie? Young one?" He spoke up, still panting heavily. "Mel! Are you okay?"

There was no reply. Fearing she had been injured from his uncontrollable squirming, he carefully began to lift up the flap of armour plating on the part of his body that he had felt Melanie tickling him. He lifted the armour plating ever-so-carefully in the fear of hurting her if she was still there. When he had done so, he became both surprised and even more concerned to find that Melanie wasn't there anymore.

"Mel! Where are you?" He called out, urgently. "Mel!"

Then, suddenly, he felt something small, warm and soft landing onto his foot.

"Ha-ha! Gotcha!" Melanie laughed, triumphantly.

Melanie dangled herself from one of Optimus' large, metallic-toes and began to scrape and shuffle her feet on the sole of his foot.

"HEY! Aha-ha-ha-ha! Melanie…how did you?…aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Optimus didn't know it, but Melanie had managed to find another opening in his armour on the hip section of his body, enabling her to get to the ground and sneak up on the Autobot leader's feet while he was distracted with a fit of the giggles.

Before they knew it, Optimus and Melanie were laughing heartily once again as she crawled all over his large foot, tickling him.

"Please, do-hon't do tha-ha-hat," Optimus giggled.

Melanie just giggled while still holding on tight to the massive foot.

Wiggling his large toes, Optimus managed to make Melanie lose her grip, falling safely to the ground. But, this didn't stop her from getting up and attacking his feet again. Slapping his hand onto his forehead and holding it there, the Autobot leader could only laugh both in amusement and helplessness as the young woman continued to pounce and tickle his feet.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Young one! This is RIDICULOUS!" Optimus laughed.

"So what?" Melanie laughed. "It's still fun."

Optimus had to use all of the strength in his body to refrain from kicking out for fear of hurting his young friend. In desperation to protect his feet, he tried pulling them away from her, but it was no use as the young woman would simply just follow his feet and carry on with her torturous tickling. Because Optimus was lying down on his back, he felt very nervous as he couldn't see which foot Melanie was going to pounce onto next. At the same time, however, he actually found himself having fun. So, when she made her choice and pounced, he let loose with another scream of surprised laughter.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Optimus cried out, laughing hysterically.

Optimus lifted his foot up carefully into the air with the young woman dangling from it. Then, reaching his two hands forward and placing his fingers underneath Melanie's arms, he lifted her carefully from his foot. The two of them chuckled happily.

"Ha-ha-ha! You just don't give up, do you?" Optimus grinned, panting heavily as he held her in the air. "You little tickle-bug."

"I'm not a tickle-bug!" Exclaimed Melanie leaping out of Optimus' hands. "I'm a TICKLE-POUNCER!"

Optimus fell down onto his back laughing as Melanie landed on his chest, scurrying right back into one of the openings within Optimus' armour plating.

"AHA-HA-HA! Oh, no, please...NOT AGAIN...aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Optimus laughed and wriggled around on his back as he felt Melanie burrowing her way as deep inside his armour as possible. Unfortunately for Optimus, Melanie eventually made contact with his cybernetic skin, which was safely concealed and protected within. However, at that very moment, it was not protected from Melanie's fingernails.

"Young one...please! Aha-ha-ha! Come out of there...I'm begging you! No more!" Optimus continued to laugh and squirm around crazily as he felt the young woman travelling further down his body, soon arriving back at what appeared to be his most ticklish spot…his abdomen. Giggling mischievously, Melanie dug all ten fingers into the warm, soft cybernetic skin that was Optimus Prime. By now, Optimus Prime had officially succumbed.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA! SWEET PRIMUS, HELP ME, AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

At that point, Ironhide was nearby. Upon hearing Optimus' supposed-cry of distress, he came running towards his fallen leader and arrived, carrying with him his mounted arm-cannons and laser gun. Accompanying him was Ratchet. The moment they spotted Optimus, they could NOT believe their optics.

"Optimus! What in blazes is wrong with you?" Ironhide called out, worriedly, watching his leader laughing and wriggling on the ground.

"Have you got a bug in your systems or something?" Ratchet called over, also concerned for the mental state of his commander and friend.

"Aha-ha-ha! YES!" Optimus roared with laughter, squirming around in a frenzy. "A TICKLE BUG!"

"A tickle what?" a puzzled Ironhide and Ratchet said, simultaneously.

Just then, Melanie popped her head out of an opening in Optimus' armour plating.

"Hey, guys!" She called over, waving. "Don't worry about Optimus. He's just REALLY TITILLATED to see you."

Optimus tried to make a grab for her while she was partially in the open, but the giggly young woman ducked back down too fast for him.

As Melanie returned to digging her fingers into the warm, soft cybernetic skin of Optimus' abdomen, she began to sing teasingly.

"It's tickle-time for Optimus Prime. It's tickle-time for Optimus Prime. It's tickle-time for Optimus Prime."

This was just far too much for Optimus to handle. Extending out sharply on his back and throwing back his head, Optimus' endless, muffled screaming of laughter sounded heavily from within his face-plate.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH…AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HHHAAAAAA!

At first, Ironhide and Ratchet just stood there, their mouths hanging open in complete awe as they beheld was happening before them. Then, the two of them burst into a fit of laughter.

It truly was the most unbelievable sight to behold. Optimus Prime…THE Great Optimus Prime himself, leader of the Autobots and a powerful cyborg who could defeat pretty much every Decepticon in a fight…had now been reduced to a wriggling heap on the floor and rendered to a giant fit of the giggles by a small human tickling his stomach!

"I see Mel finally found your weak spot, " Ratchet called over, giggling. "Prime, when I told you to go outside and enjoy yourself, this isn't exactly what I meant."

"How on EARTH did you get yourself into THIS kind of situation?" Ironhide called over, tottering from laughing so hard at the sight.

"Ironhide…aha-ha-ha…Ratchet. Please…help me. Tell her to stop tickling me, aha-ha-ha! She won't listen to me-hee-hee-hee!"

Ironhide and Ratchet laughed as they continued to watch the helpless Optimus Prime rolling around on the ground laughing and kicking his legs out in desperation.

"Oh, boy," Ironhide giggled. "I NEVER thought I'd see the day when Optimus Prime would be begging ME for help…and from a HUMAN, of all opponents. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Where's a camera when you need one?"

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ironhide…help me. THAT'S AN ORDER, aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Sorry, Prime," Ironhide called over, thoroughly enjoying the sight. "I'm staying out of this one. This is one battle you gotta win by yourself."

"Aha-ha-ha…Ratchet…help me, please!" Optimus begged.

Ratchet only chuckled at the adorable sight. Instead of helping Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide decided to just sit down and enjoy the show, smirking at their fallen commander.

By now, poor Optimus Prime was driven into hysterics. Having already surrendered to the powerful tickling sensation running through his systems, he could only hug his chest tightly and gripping hard onto his shoulders, he squirmed around crazily. He rolled left and right and rocked back and fore helplessly as he roared with the most powerful, yet uncontrollable laughter that Melanie, Ratchet and Ironhide had ever heard coming from the mouth of the mighty Autobot Leader.

"AAAAAAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HHHAAAAAAA!"

Melanie laughed happily and playfully along with him, holding tightly onto Optimus' stomach as the Autobot leader continued to squirm furiously. Melanie was having the time of her life. It was like being on a rollercoaster ride…only this was a lot more fun and a lot less nauseating.

Optimus Prime had always known he was a very ticklish Autobot, but he had never been tickled like this before, especially as he had never told anyone of his ticklishness. Poor Optimus didn't know what to do. He had never been tickled by a small human being before. He didn't know how to react and was in a state of half-playfulness and half-panic. With a huge smile on his face and laughing helplessly, the tickling sensation had taken such a strong hold over him, that he felt like all the energy was being drained from his body, leaving him feeling weak, helpless and completely at her mercy.

"Mel...aha-ha-ha! You little tickle-bug, aha-ha-ha! Come out of there," he laughed.

"No way," Melanie called out, giggling. "I love it in here."

"Melanie. I am Optimus Prime…aha-ha-ha…leader of the Autobots and I..aha-ha-ha-ha-ha…I am giving you an order…to stop this!

Melanie giggled, deviously. "I'm not a solider, Optimus. And, I'm not one of you either. So, I don't need to take orders from you."

"For Primus' sake, young one, aha-ha-ha! Aww, come on. Stop it. I'll do anything. Just, please, sta-ha-ha-ha-hap!"

"Anything?" Melanie called up to Optimus, smirking. "Okay, then. Gimme the Matrix of leadership."

Ratchet and Ironhide laughed when they heard what Melanie's demands were for Optimus' tickle torture to come to an end.

"That's not fair, aha-ha-ha! You know I can't do that, Mel."

"Either gimme the Matrix or it's endless tickle torture," Melanie laughed, joyfully.

"Ha-ha! She's got you there, old boy," Ironhide laughed out.

"Come on," Melanie laughed, as she rubbed her fingernails up and down energetically on Optimus' cybernetic skin. "Give me the Matrix or I won't stop."

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO…I CAN'T…I WON'T. MEL...PLEASE...AHA-HA-HA...NO MORE...AHA-HA-HA...THIS IS TORTURE! I'M BEGGING YOU, YOUNG ONE. FOR THE LOVE OF ALPHA TRION. JUST STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"

From deep within Optimus' large, thick armour plating, Melanie giggled as she heard Ratchet and Ironhide laughter nearby. When the two Autobots had finished laughing, Ratchet decided it was time to step in and rescue his leader before he popped a fuse from laughing so hard. But, not before a little...negotiation.

"Hey, Prime!" Ratchet called over to his hysterical leader. "I MIGHT be persuaded to assist you...that is, if you agree to my terms."

"What? What? Aha-ha-ha! I'll do anything! TELL ME!"

"I'll help you out of your rather...TICKLISH situation...if you agree to let me take a week off from work."

"A week?" Optimus exclaimed, through his laughter.

"If that's not acceptable, I could just let Melanie carry on tickling you."

To stress Ratchet's point, Melanie quickly switched from tickling Optimus' cybernetic skin and pounced really hard onto one of his abdominal wires, tugging and pulling hard. This action caused the poor and very defeated Optimus Prime to give out another surprised, loud cry of laughter and wriggle around even harder.

"Oh, Ratchet. You are SO devious," Ironhide grinned at the old Medic, who was also smirking.

"ALL RIGHT…AHA-HA-HA…ALL RIGHT. ANYTHING. JUST MAKE HER STOP OR I SWEAR TO PRIMUS, I'LL SHUT MYSELF DOWN! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Ironhide laughed at his fallen, panic-stricken leader and Ratchet smirked at Optimus' desperation to comply with his demands. Standing up, Ratchet walked closer to the wriggling Optimus Prime.

"Mel. I think you better stop now," Ratchet spoke loudly over Optimus' laughter, all the while smirking. "I think Optimus' motherboard is going to explode."

"Aww," Melanie groaned, hearing Ratchet's words.

However, she agreed that she had tickled Optimus long enough and stopped immediately. The moment she withdrew her fingers, she heard Optimus' laughter begin to gradually die down. Allowing his arms to unwrap from around his chest and fall to his sides, his body became limp and still. His chest heaved up and down as he panted heavily for fresh, new, very-needed air. Crawling away from his abdomen, Melanie made her way to the nearest opening in Optimus' armour.

When she found the exit, she found herself crawling up onto Optimus' large, heaving chest. Crawling to the top of his chest, she sat there for a moment and stared at Optimus' face, which was still covered partially by his battle-mask. The poor leader looked absolutely drained of his energy and was exhausted. Optimus had his optics closed as he lay there. Melanie smiled as Optimus continued to let out a few, worn out giggles.

Crawling further up his chest, she allowed herself to slip down forward onto Optimus' neck. Optimus slowly opened his optics to the feeling of his young friend's hands pressing and leaning on his battle-mask. Still panting heavily, Optimus smiled tenderly upon the young woman as she stared down at him, giggling.

"NOW, are you feeling happy?" She asked, cockily, with a smug grin on her face.

After a brief moment of silence, Optimus laughed. His laughter rumbled so much in his chest that Melanie almost lost her grip and fell, but was saved when Optimus cupped a protective hand around her back.

"You, young one, are a very sneaky, mischievous, insubordinate, torturous, conniving little tickle-bug," said Optimus, grinning at her. "You nearly put me offline."

"It was only a little tickling," she giggled, giving him an innocent smile.

"That wasn't a little tickling. That was TORTURE and I do not condone torture!"

"It was tickling," she repeated, giving Optimus a smug grin.

Chuckling tenderly, Optimus cocked an eyebrow at her. Melanie pulled away for a moment, allowing Optimus' battle-mask to retract, sliding back and disappearing into his metallic cheek-plates. Melanie and Optimus exchanged affectionate smiles.

"Come 'ere, you," Optimus spoke, tenderly.

Optimus lowered Melanie down towards him and reaching her arms towards him, Melanie extended her arms out wide around what she could of Optimus' large neck. The two of them continued to give out happy chuckles as Optimus cupped a hand around Melanie's body, returning her loving embrace. Cupping her safely in his hands, Optimus was still giggling uncontrollably as he slowly sat up and got to his feet. He looked towards his men, who had their hands up to their mouths and were snickering.

"If you say ONE word of this to anyone…" Optimus warned playfully, smiling as he pointed his finger at them.

"Who? Us?" Said Ironhide in a teasing tone.

"Please," Optimus said, almost in a begging tone.

"Aww, don't worry, Prime," replied Ironhide, taking great pleasure in rubbing it into his leader's face. "We won't tell anyone that the Great Optimus Prime was defeated by a small human tickling his tummy."

"Woo hoo! I defeated Optimus Prime in a tickle-fight," Melanie exclaimed, happily. "Does that mean I'm now the new leader of the Autobots?"

Everyone laughed upon hearing this comical question.

"Don't push your luck, kid," said Optimus, chuckling as he stroked Melanie's head with a few fingers.

"But, all joking aside, Optimus," said Ratchet. "Your secret is safe with us. Right, Ironhide?"

"Yes. Of course, Prime," agreed Ironhide, with sincerity in his voice.

Optimus sighed with great relief upon hearing this.

"Thank you, my friends," he said. "Now, come on. Let's get back to the base. The three of us still have work to do."

"Uh, uh, uhh," said Ratchet, shaking his finger at Optimus. "You told me I could take the week off, remember?"

"Oh, dear," smiled Optimus. "So, I did. Very well, Ratchet. You may take the week off. After all the extra work you've been doing recently, you've earned it. In the meantime, I can have Wheeljack cover for you."

The three of them began to walk back to Headquarters, with Optimus carrying Melanie in his hand.

"Are all Autobots as ticklish as you?" Melanie asked Optimus, curiously.

"I know Ironhide is," Ratchet blurted out, mischievously.

"Shut up," exclaimed Ironhide.

The embarrassed smile on his face caused everyone to laugh.

"Hey, Optimus?" said Melanie.

"Yes, little one?"

"How come tugging on your wires tickles you so much?" she asked, curiously.

Optimus smiled and turned to the old Medic. "Would you care to explain this one, Ratchet?"

Ratchet smiled and looked at Melanie.

"Those wires you were tugging on are what you humans would call nerves."

"Nerves?"

"That's right, Mel," replied Ratchet. "An Autobot's nerves are made of wires and cables, very similar to the nerves and veins that run through the human body. They're responsible for our sensation of touch in that particular area. So, when you pulled on Optimus' abdominal wires, seeing as you're a human and not nearly strong enough to rip the wires in half, your tugging wasn't enough to hurt Optimus, but it WAS enough to give him a good tummy tickling."

Optimus put his hand up to his face, chuckling embarrassedly. This caused everyone to laugh in amusement.

They walked for another few moments in silence as they made their way back to the base.

"Hey, Optimus," Melanie spoke quietly up to the Autobot leader.

Optimus looked down at her. "Yes, little one?"

Suddenly, Optimus' face turned into a look of great concern when he saw tears filling in Melanie eyes before trickling onto her cheeks.

"Melanie, what's wrong?" He asked, worriedly.

"Optimus," she sobbed. "I need to tell you something."

By now, Ratchet and Ironhide had stopped, realizing something was wrong. They turned back to find out if Melanie was okay, but Optimus told them to continue on back to the base so he could talk privately to his young friend. Ironhide and Ratchet wished Melanie well before heading off back to the base, leaving Optimus and Melanie alone once more.

"All right, Mel. Please, tell me what's wrong," said Optimus, holding her carefully in his hands close to his chest.

With tears pouring down her cheeks, Melanie gripped onto an edge of Optimus' armour plating and taking a deep breath, began to speak.

"I was telling you the truth earlier when I said Tracks and I didn't have a fight," she began. "Last night, I had a nightmare…about you."

"About me?" Optimus said, his concern growing.

He began to stroke Melanie's head and back with a few fingers, comforting her.

"Tell me what happened, young one."

"You died," she whimpered. "It was a beautiful day, just like today. Megatron attacked Autobot Headquarters. You were fighting him and he killed you. He ripped you apart. You were crawling on the ground in agony…reaching out to ME…begging me to help you…but, I couldn't. All I could do was watch Megatron tear you open. When I woke up, I was crying. The dream felt so real. I really thought you were dead!"

Optimus had a look of great sympathy on his face upon hearing this. He had never felt so deeply touched.

Finding talking about her nightmare very painful, Melanie gripped harder onto Optimus' armour as she cried heavier.

"So, that's why you seemed so troubled and upset earlier when I found you," said Optimus, realizing the truth. "That's why you didn't want to go with Tracks and Camille to Los Angeles. You were too scared to leave in case anything happened to me."

Optimus had a big, sad smile on his face as he gazed tenderly down at the young woman crying into his chest. Melanie had a nightmare about losing him. Optimus had never felt so touched as he did that moment. Melanie's nightmare about losing him was solid proof that she had great devotion to him, especially if she was crying and fearful to leave him on his own.

Finding himself overcome with emotion at that moment, Optimus raised her closer to his face.

"Aww, Mel," he cooed lovingly, allowing Melanie to wrap her arms around his neck, continuing to sob. "You really are just a little softy, aren't you?"

"You're the closest thing I've ever had to the father I've always wanted," Melanie sobbed into his neck. "My real dad surrendered himself to the bottle and now I don't know who he is anymore. Please, don't surrender yourself to death. I don't wanna lose you too."

Optimus' optics were tight shut and he had a grimaced look on his face as he held Melanie close. Despite his best efforts to prevent them, two, large Energon teardrops succeeded in slipping out of his optics and sliding down his metallic cheek plates.

"I wish you were my dad."

That did it. Upon hearing her last, heartfelt statement, Optimus let out a small whimper. As another two tears slipped from his optics, he gently pulled the sobbing young woman close and tenderly kissed the side of her body.

"As long as you live here with us, you will always be my daughter," Optimus spoke tenderly, nuzzling his nose into Melanie and causing her to giggle through her tears. "And, I couldn't ask for another daughter I could be more proud of than the one I'm holding here in my hands."

Melanie's crying finally began to ease up into gentle sobbing and sniffing. Optimus carefully lifted her from the crook of his neck and held her up to his face. He looked straight into the blue, tear-filled eyes of the young woman.

"I love you, young one," Optimus spoke, tenderly.

Melanie latched onto his nose, hugging him. "I love you too…dad."

Upon hearing that one special word, Optimus was instantly filled with the greatest love and pride he had ever felt.

"You were wrong about what you said earlier," said Optimus.

"Huh?" replied Melanie, looking up at him.

"You said you're not one of us. But, you are, Mel. Ever since the first day we met, you became one of us. You will always be one of us and you will always have a home here. And, as your adopted father, that officially makes me just as responsible for your welfare."

He then held Melanie up to his face and gave her a playful grin.

"Which means, I'm going to have to punish you for being an insubordinate little tickle-bug."

Melanie squeaked and gave Optimus a very timid and cute-looking smile, as though begging for his mercy. Optimus could only laugh at the adorable look on his adopted daughter's face. She may be of adult age, but she had never lost her young, child-like, playful spirit.

"Aha-ha-ha! Aww, I'm only kidding, young one," Optimus chuckled, giving her head a playful rub. "However, I WILL get my revenge on you. So, from this day forward, never let your guard down."

"Bring it on," Melanie exclaimed, excitedly, causing Optimus to laugh once more.

"I loved hearing you laugh, Optimus. You sounded so happy…and ALIVE!"

Optimus gazed down at his adopted daughter, smiling upon her tenderly.

"Thanks to you, I feel happier now than I have been for a very long time," Optimus spoke softly.

Just then, the two of them looked up when they suddenly heard the sound of an approaching vehicle. Melanie reacted fearfully to the sound at first, believing her nightmare was coming true and Megatron was coming to kill Optimus. But, Optimus managed to keep her calm and sighed with great relief when he was that it was only the familiar sight of Sideswipe, Camille and Melanie's big brother, Tracks, returning home from their shopping spree.

As Sideswipe continued on into the base, carrying Camille in his passenger seat, Tracks was fortunately the only one who spotted Optimus. Noticing he was holding Melanie in his hands, he made his way over to them.

"Hello, Prime," Tracks called over.

"Hello, Tracks," replied Optimus.

It was only when Tracks got close enough that he realized his little sister had been sobbing only minutes earlier, as she still had a slightly red face and red, watery-looking eyes.

"Optimus. What's happened?" Tracks exclaimed, fearing the worst. "Kiddo! Why were you crying? Are you hurt?"

Silently, Optimus carefully handed Melanie into the awaiting hands of her guardian.

"Take good care of Mel today," Optimus spoke softly. "She has a lot on her mind right now. I'm sure once Melanie has had some time to rest, she will tell you everything."

Before Tracks turned to leave, Melanie looked at Optimus.

"Hey, uh…dad," she said, still shy about referring to Optimus as dad. "Thank you."

"No. Thank YOU, Mel," replied a loving Optimus Prime.

Tracks thanked Optimus for looking after Mel while he was gone and instead of transforming into his car-mode, decided this time to simply walk back to Autobot Headquarters, carrying his little sister in his hands.

"Dad?" Tracks questioned Melanie.

"I'll tell you later, big brother," she said, smiling as she hugged her big brother's chest.

From the moment Tracks and Mel had disappeared, Optimus had remained in the very spot where he had been speaking to Melanie moments earlier. His huge silhouette flooded the desert-like floor as the sun shone again his massive frame.

For the next few minutes, Optimus allowed himself to stand still and silent, holding his head up high into the air, enjoying the moment. However, just then, Optimus' Com-link began to beep, indicating an incoming call. His mouthpiece appeared out from the side of his face.

"Prime, here."

"Hey. Ironhide here. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Everything is fine, Ironhide," replied Optimus.

"What about the kid?" Said Ironhide, with genuine concern in his voice. "Is she okay?"

"Yes. Melanie is perfectly fine. Tracks was here just minutes earlier and should be almost back at Headquarters by now."

There was a brief moment of silence over the intercom before Ironhide spoke up again.

"So...what did you two talk about, anyway?"

There was another brief moment of silence as Optimus searched for the most suitable response.

"Oh, not much, Ironhide, old friend. We just had a...father and daughter moment."

There was an understanding chuckle from Ironhide on the other end.

"Sweet, Optimus. Oh, and Optimus?"

"Yes?"

"If it's any consolation to you, if you had ever had the chance to have a sparkling of your own….I think you would have made a wonderful father."

Before Optimus had a chance to respond, Ironhide immediately shut off his end of the Com-link, ending communication. Optimus chuckled to himself, knowing Ironhide was bashful for his choice of words. Being an, old, hard and tough Autobot, Ironhide wasn't used to saying anything mushy or cute.

For the next ten minutes, Optimus remained standing where he was, his head held high. He enjoyed the feeling of the sun warming his metal armour, listening to the sounds of the birds, bees and the sound of the wind and admiring the scenery all around him. It was at times like this he was glad to be alive and was proud of what he fought for.

"You will never lose me, my daughter," Optimus spoke softly to himself, smiling as he stared up at the blue sky. "I will stay with you until the day you die. I promise."

As he spoke his last few words, two tears slipped from his optics, rolling down his metallic cheeks as he continued to gaze up into the blue sky. If Optimus had only one fear, it was the arrival of that day.

**The End****.**

**

* * *

****Well, there you go. That's my refurbished story for you all. I really hope you all liked it.**

**Please, feel free to submit a review.**


End file.
